The Lost Girdle: Book 1
by Nutty Nerd
Summary: Sophia Anderson thinks she's a normal girl.  That is, until a monster attacks her and she has to go to a school for demigods, like her.  What's worse, a certain goddess has lost her girdle and it's up to Sophia and her new friends to find it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Introduction and Waffles

"Sophia? Sophia, honey? Wake up," I heard the kind, gentle voice while half asleep. I opened my eyes and saw a round, cheery face smile down at me.

"Mornin'," I whispered. "It's the first day of school, isn't it? You always wake me up on the first day of school."

"Yep. Sure is. I need to go wake up Katie. Start getting ready, 'kay?" the kind voice said.

"'Kay Stella," I replied.

Stella's not my real mom. She and her husband, Daniel, adopted me when I was a baby before they had their daughter, Katie. Even though I wasn't their real daughter, Stella and Daniel treated me like family. My birth mom is…well, she's dead. I don't know what happen to my real dad. I know he's not dead, though. I would feel different if he was.

You're probably wondering who I am by now. My name is Sophia Andromeda Anderson. I'm 12 years old and I'm in the 7th grade. I go to Sunset Valley Middle school. I live in Los Angeles, California. That's basically all you need to know about me.

Anyway, today is just the first day of school. After I got up and used the bathroom, I went to my room and got dressed. I chose my new pair of black Converse high-tops, black jeans, and a dark blue camisole. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, pleased the results. The outfit went well with my looks.

My appearance isn't, well, anything you would call normal for a girl whose lived in southern California all her life.

I'm really thin and gangly with a gaunt face. I also have long black hair and very pale skin. But, out of everything, my favorite feature is my eyes.

They're violet. I don't wear contacts. My eyes are naturally violet. Weird, huh?

After I got dressed, I headed down the stairs, hungry for breakfast. When I got to the base, a brown and green blur darted out of nowhere and clung to my waist, exclaiming, "Thophia!"

That's my 7 year old sister, Katie. She's really adorable. She has light brown hair and big green eyes. She's missing a tooth, so that's why she pronounces my name like that. Katie's also the sweetest thing I've ever met.

"Hey, Katie! You excited for the 2nd grade?" I laughed. " Yeah!" she exclaimed, her big eyes sparkling.

She finally let go of me and hurried back to her breakfast. I chuckled. Katie was so funny sometimes.

When I arrived at the table, Stella and Daniel greeted me with open arms and smiles. I hugged them and proceeded to devour my waffles.

Afterwards, I went back to getting ready. The usual routine. Brushing teeth. Combing hair. Packing up my bag. I was almost ready, until-

"Crap!"

How could I forget? I t wasn't like I had anything on my mind. I rushed t the end table next to my bed and gingerly picked it up. My most prized possession. The only thing I'd saved as long as my family escaped.

It's a seemingly simple necklace. But to me, it's more than that.

It's the only thing I have of my real parents.

I've worn it as long as I could remember. It's a garnet shaped like a pomegranate, inlaid in gold, and on a gold chain.

I clipped it around my neck, slung my messenger bag across my shoulder, and hurried out the door.

" Bye, Katie! Good luck! Bye Stella and Daniel! Love you!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out the door.

I walked to the side of our house and unlocked my bike. Riding, I felt, for some reason, my 7th grade year was gonna be exciting.

Boy, did I not know how right I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Monster Attack**

**I didn't live far from school, thankfully, so I got there on time.**

**Perhaps I should explain something about Sunset Valley Middle school. It may be one of the best public schools in California, but the people there are terrible. Ninety-nine percent of the students are superficial, shallow, pretentious, and every other word in the dictionary that describes them.**

**After I locked my bike up to the rack, I took out a crumpled piece of paper that was my class schedule for the year. I started to scan the page, but stopped abruptly when I noticed the first class. It was… math. I'm not bad at math, it's just the teacher who taught that class bothered me.**

**Her name is Ms. Stevens. I had a run-in with her last year and she never let me live it down. I was getting some books out of my locker while she happened to be around me. The book I needed was at the bottom of the stack. When I pulled it out, all of them fell out. I said- okay, yelled-, " Dammit!" When Ms. Stevens heard me, she gave me a week of detention. Teachers, huh?**

**Anyway, I thought my year was doomed. So, I went to a quite little group of benches in a far corner of the school to read. I was sitting down and just about to pull out the book I was reading, when I heard a cackle of evil delight. I turned around and I saw that my fears were confirmed. Out of the shadows came a group of girls that could give the girls from ****The Clique**** a run for their money. I stood up and balled my hands into fists, prepared to fight.**

**They were the five meanest girls in the school. The one I hated most, however, was Rachel Lancing. Ever since I met her in the 5th**** grade, she tormented me. I didn't know why. But with mean girls, you never can tell.**

**She sauntered over , getting close enough for me to smell her vile perfume. She saw my expression, smirked, and whispered, " One more problem and you'll get suspended."**

" **I don't care," I replied through gritted teeth. " At least I won't see your ugly face!" Truthfully, I'd never gotten into a physical fight with these girls, but if I had to and get suspended as a punishment, I sure as heck would.**

" **Oh, I don't think you want to fight me, sweetie," Rachel cooed sinisterly. Suddenly, her eyes turned scarlet and her nails turned into talons. I held my bag to my chest and gasped, scared to death. I began to run and the group began to laugh evilly. Their laughter seemed to echo in my ears all the way to Math when the bell rang. I was shaking when I sat down.**

**To my horror, it- Rachel- sat down behind me. " Oh, great," I thought miserably. " Now I'm going to be suffering from talon scratches on my back for the rest of the year."**

**As she past my desk, Rachel's eyes turned red again and she gave me an evil smile. I felt the blood in my face drain, probably making me as white as a piece of printer paper.**

**Then I noticed who else was in my class. The rest of Rachel's group were there, to my disappointment. There was also George, class clown, and Andrew, the tech geek. Finally, there was a girl who I didn't know. She was sitting right next to me, too.**

**The girl had short, auburn hair tied back in a ponytail. She was kind of tall and muscular, like someone who'd worked in the fields. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue I had ever seen. They were the color of a tropical sea. She was wearing a t-shirt, board shorts, and sandals. The girl was squirming in her seat and fidgeting with something in her pocket. She looked like she was ready to jump out of her seat and fight for her life.**

**I decided to turn back and pay attention to class. Ms. Stevens was trying to teach the class a review on what we learned last year. All of the sudden, I felt a poke on my arm. It was the new girl. I leaned toward her as she whispered, " Take this. You'll need it in a bit." She handed me a stubby pencil with no eraser.**

**I frowned. " Why are you giving me this? I have a pencil," I asked. The girl whispered back fiercely, " Just take it!" I sighed, put it on my desk, and returned to the lesson.**

**After a bit, Ms. Stevens paused and asked, " Any questions?" Her eyes scanned the room until she landed on my row. " Yes, Rachel?" she called.**

**Rachel got up and whispered something in Ms. Stevens' ear. I noticed her eyes glaze over as Rachel continued speaking. When Rachel was finished, Ms. Stevens said, in a monotone voice, " Everyone leave except Ms. Anderson and Ms. Parker."**

**The class filed out in a comfortable manner, shoving and talking. Soon the room was empty, except for me, the new girl, and Rachel and her group.**

**I could feel something wasn't right. As the class left, an uneasy feeling grew in my stomach. I got up and grabbed the stubby pencil nervously, hoping it would offer some protection in a way. The new girl also stood up with me, back to back, holding a little bobby pin. " Oh, great," I thought sarcastically. " We're going to defend ourselves with a pencil and a hair clip."**

**The group of girls started to crowd around us until it was uncomfortable. All together, they started screeching. Their arms turned into disheveled wings, their eyes turned scarlet, and they grew beaks. The room started to stink like sulfur during the transformation. Soon, we were surrounded by ugly bird creatures.**

**One of them hissed, " Can we feast on the godlings' innards now, miss?"**

" **No! Let them put up a fight! I always love to play with my food first," the leader, Rachel, crowed. **

**The girl pushed me under a desk just as one tried to snap my head off. " Touch the point of the pencil!" she yelled. I did as I was told and it morphed into a bronze dagger. I gasped as she cried, " Now get up and fight!" and lifted me off the ground.**

**The girl was holding a beautiful bronze sword now, which was her " bobby pin". She was slashing and hacking at the monsters so well, I couldn't believe it. Whenever one was hit, it would disintegrate into a pile of dust, all except for the talons.**

**This continued until the one I assumed to be Rachel was left. She circled above our heads, cackling, " You puny godlings cannot defeat me! I am the most powerful harpy in the world!" She then flew straight down at us… more specifically, me.**

**My eyes widened in fear as she came down upon me. I slashed at the air and heard a horrible screech. I opened my eyes and saw a little pile of dust float to my feet.**

**Utter pandemonium broke loose. There were sirens wailing, screaming, and yelling, but I was deaf to it all. All I could do was sink to the ground and gape and what was my former tormenter. I picked up the talons and stared at them. All that was left of Rachel Lancing (besides a pile of dust).**

**Then, I fell into the welcoming darkness that is passing out.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time! But, I finally got off my lazy butt and typed the second chapter. Please note that this story is my original idea. It involves Greek mythology, which I don't own. So, read, review, and enjoy!**

**~ Nutty Nerd ~**


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke with a dry feeling in my mouth. My eyelids fluttered open and I gasped.

Two familiar faces looked down at me. It was Stella and the new girl. I realized I was back home in my bed.

I sat up and murmured, "What happened?"

Stella sat down and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you're alive," she whispered.

"I'm Audrey," the girl introduced herself as soon as Stella released me from the bear hug.

I turned and replied, "I'm Sophia. Thanks for, uh… saving me."

"Mrs. Anderson, may I explain the events now, or would you like to?" Audrey asked formally.

Stella said, "I will. Thank you so much, again, for saving my daughter. Could you wait out in the hall while I explain?"

Audrey nodded and left, closing the door silently.

I turned anxiously to my adopted mother and asked, "What's happening?"

Stella smiled sympathetically at me and replied, "It all started with your adoption. When you were adopted, Daniel and I were visited by your father."

Stella paused as I looked at her, my mouth agape. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, I've known I was adopted since I was eight, but this was all new. I felt my eyes tear up and bit my lip to try and calm my emotions.

Stella, seeing me, quickly hugged me and said, "Sweetheart, do you know anything about Greek mythology?"

I didn't answer because my head started to throb. I lay back down as bright lights started to dance in my peripheral vision. I felt my self falling as I heard someone in the distance yell, "Cut!"

* * *

Sophia opened her eyes to see a young man, a boy, really, standing over her. He had fluffy light brown hair, and his green eyes hid behind a pair of round-framed glasses. His facial expression was stern and unforgiving,

"I passed out again, didn't I Matt?" Sophia asked sheepishly.

"Unfortunately yes, you did," Matthew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I just haven't been feeling well, you know?" She explained.

"You haven't been feeling well for months," He deadpanned.

"Can we just get back to production? I feel fine-" before she could finish, Sophia felt Matthew press his hand to her forehead. He made a small noise of disappointment and stated, "You have a fever. You shouldn't be here. You're sick"

As if on cue, Sophia sneezed loudly and sniffled.

Matthew sighed again and said," We should stop this. None of you are feeling well."

"We haven't been feeling well since Maddy discovered that Japanese comic book and started obsessing over it," Sophia mumbled.

"Maddy changes her tastes often. I'm surprise all of you survived the Lord of the Rings phase," Matthew explained.

"You're right. I should get out of here," Sophia blinked a few times before picking out the violet contacts, revealing very dark brown eyes, and got up. She wobbled slightly as she stood and Matthew rushed to keep her steady.

Sophia smiled and thanked him. "I hope I see you soon when you're better. You and your friends are much more interesting than all those foreign weirdoes," Matthew said as he hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, Matt. Just don't let Maddy catch you saying things like that," she tried to laugh, but it came out as a cough.

Matthew patted her back and walked her to the set exit. Sophia hugged him again and left.

Matthew looked at all of the other workers on the set. "I guess we're stopping production on The Lost Girdle," he announced to the crew. There was a collective groan.

"Now, now, don't be upset. We'll just have to focus more on Hetalia now," Matthew tried to comfort his crewmembers.

"Okay people," he stated loudly after a moment of silence. "We need to get ready for the next show."

The crew livened up again and bustled around, preparing. Matthew sat down and murmured darkly, "I hope Maddy knows what she's giving up."

"Don't worry, I do," a female voice chirped behind him.

Matthew jumped to see a girl that basically looked exactly like him (except with much longer hair and no glasses).

"There you are. You missed saying goodbye to Sophia. You know your favorite original character?" Matthew chastised as a frown formed on his lips.

"Oh, lighten up Matt! And for your information, I did say goodbye to her. I met her outside just as I was coming in," Maddy's smile started to slip.

"I just hope they don't disappear because you're busying yourself in that stupid manga," Matthew said, clearly upset.

"They won't!" Maddy yelled determinedly.

She sighed and said, "They were my first good original characters. I could never let them leave. I may not use them for this story anymore, but they'll crop up. I love them." Maddy's voice gradually slipped into a whisper.

Matthew put his arm around the girl's shoulder to try to show some comfort. "They'll be fine. They're strong," he smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he confirmed.

"C'mon Matt! Let's get the Hetalia stuff ready," Maddy said loudly. She was back to her happy self and skipped away to go find the new characters.

Matthew smiled slightly and shook his head. "I'll see you soon, Sophia," he whispered and went to go find Maddy.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: I'm done with this. I have absolutely zero inspiration for this, but I gave it a decent ending. I tried to make it a bit humorous, like making the story seem like it's movie being filmed. On a happier note, this featured me and my genderbent self, Matthew (no relation to Canada)~! Say hi Matt!

Matthew: 'Sup.

Anyways, I'm sorry to those who actually enjoyed this. But I kept my promise: I updated after a three-month break. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, alterted, and actually read this story. You have my thanks. And like it said, these OCs my come up somewhere else. You never know ;) And now, for the final time in this story, I-

Matthew: We!

WE bid you fairwell.

Love,

~Nutty Nerd~ (and Matthew)


End file.
